In general, this invention relates to a stretcher bar frame and more specifically, to an angled stretcher bar frame producing a minimal contact with a stretched canvas.
In general, conventional frames have a flat framing structure profile. These conventional frames typically include a front surface whose area is defined by the thickness of the material used to construct the frame. In such frames, a more sturdy framing surface results in a thick front surface.
When a canvas or other material is mounted on a prior art frame, the material is stretched across the top surface with a tautness sufficient to allow an artist to paint on the material. Accordingly, prior art frames have a central portion in which there is no underlying structure supporting the material. As the material spreads outward toward the edge of the frame, it comes in contact with the front surface of the frame and eventually wraps around the perimeter of the frame. Where the top surface contacts the frame, the canvas is no longer taut, but becomes stiff. Typically, artists do not paint directly underneath the hard surface as there is a noticeable line where the canvas meets the edge of the frame. This is also true in mounting a picture on a similar frame as there will be a line where the frame meets the material being mounted.
After an artist""s canvas is stretched across a flat profile frame, the canvas is typically fixed to the prior art frame by attaching staples alongside the edge. These staples can be awkward, unsightly or present a potential safety risk, as a user may be cut by the projecting staples.
Based on the above-mentioned deficiencies in the conventional framing structures, there is a need for a stretcher bar frame structure that increases the amount of usable canvas or mounting space by minimalizing the contact between the material mounted on a frame and the underlying framing structure. Additionally, there is a need for a stretcher bar framing structure that can have material attached to it without the need for staples or other fastening means.
The present invention satisfies the above-mentioned need by an angled stretcher bar frame having a profile to produce a minimal contact with a stretched canvas and with a channel in a bottom surface to secure the stretched canvas without requiring use of staples.
Generally, the present invention provides a stretcher bar frame. The frame includes a substantially vertical exterior surface, a substantially vertical interior surface, the interior surface substantially parallel to the exterior surface, a substantially horizontal top surface, the top surface abutting an upper portion of the exterior surface, and an angled surface, the angled surface coupled to the top surface and to an upper portion of the interior surface.. Additionally, the angled surface defines a profile of the frame, the profile angled such that the angled surface and the interior surface do not break a horizontal plane intersecting the top surface.
In another aspect of the present invention, a stretcher bar frame is provided. The stretcher bar frame includes a substantially horizontal top surface, the top surface having an interior edge and an exterior edge, an angled surface, the angled surface abutting the interior edge of the top surface, and angled downward relative to the top surface, and a sheet of material covering the top surface, and overlapping the exterior edge of the top surface. Moreover, the angled surface defines a profile of the frame, the profile angled such that the angled surface and the interior surface do not contact the material.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a stretcher bar frame is provided. The stretcher bar frame includes a top edge and an interior edge, wherein the top edge and the interior edge define an angled profile. The angled profile is angled such that only the top edge contacts a horizontal plane intersecting the top edge.
When utilizing the present invention in a painting, an artist typically paints solely on the stretched, taut canvas, not painting on any canvas portion that has a wood support directly underneath. Because the canvas surface is held taut solely at the top surface edges, and the angled portion does not touch the canvas in any way, the present invention increases the surface area in which an artist may effectively paint on a stretched canvas.